Fan: The Dragonborn's Beginnings
I woke up on a special day in Vivec, today was the day that I was going to move to Skyrim. I got up from bed incrediblly swiftly. I couldn't wait to get out of walking on ash, and land on a better and fresh landscape. I have finally got enough gold to pass the border, but first I had to begin the day like I allways do; I ate an a couple of ash yams for breakfast, trained in the Fighters' Guild for one more time, and then it was time to go, I said goodbye to everybody, but, unfortunately, couldn't say goodbye to Gaelan because he was off looking for ingredients, my Mother, my Father, then all of my friends in the Fighters' Guild. I boarded the Ship, and I journied through the Inner Sea of Morrowind. I couldn't wait to set foot on Skyrim for the first time. I was woken up by a loud noise, and the sound of men yelling, I looked around the room, and I saw people squirming out of their bunks, grabbed any weapons they had, and rushed up the ladder to the Sky deck. I got up, confused, and frightened. I grabbed the Long Bow, and my Quiver full of Elven Arrows, and sped up the ladder to the Sky deck. I saw mages blasting fireballs from the enemy boat to the other, From the design of the ship it looks like it was made by the Thalmor. I noticed that they were doing loads of damage toward our ship and it was time to start moving, I drew my bow, and fired multiple times and took out multiple of the Thalmor Agents. Suddenly, one of the Thalmor Mages grabbed a scroll, I recognized the scroll before: One time, Gaelan used a scroll called "Lightning Storm" and used it, it shot a huge, boisterous, lazer, luckily he fired it in the Sky and not at anyone; Well the Thalmor Mage used it on our ship. The spell was so strong, it blew a hole right through the ship, and the ship started sinking! The Thalmor Ship stopped it's fire and started sailing towards Morrowind, I probably thought that they were heading to Blacklight. (But, they weren't) The Mage from before casted a spell, I saw the Crew collapse, and then everything started to get darker, and darker, and darker.... I woke up randomly on the lower deck of the ship, I got up, I stumbled, tripped, and fell down, face first into some water. I managed to get up, and then I started to search for Survivors. I couldn't find anything, or any survivors, I found the body of the captain Kemsyt, wearing his Redguard Attire, since my clothes were wet and bloody, I decided to put on some of his clothes, it didn't work out well. I found a Thalmor Wizard that seems to have come aboard the ship. Her Robes were fine, but the Nord's would not like me wearing it, I later just wore what I had before. The only things I had were an Iron Mace, My Sailor Clothes, and some gold. I decided that I should start swimming to shore, ignoring the fact that the water is freezing cold. When I reached shore, I was encountered by a handful of Wolves, I reached the Tomb of Ysgramor, and the only food I could find was clam meat. I later found civilization, a city called...Winterhold was it? I got to Winterhold and cooled off at an Inn that has no doors...(that irritated me for the whole time I was there) and at the inn I just realized that I heard someone talking to me, but whenever I looked, no one was there, I started calling it "The Voice in my Head". When the voice wasn't there for just a few minutes, I thought, Well, this is my Welcoming to Skyrim, swimming from a sunken ship to Skyrim. Then, after that day, I discovered different things that ended up changing my entire life. I started accomplishing tasks for gold, then I started saving people, and became a good leader, starting the New Adventurers' Guild: A society made up of Mages, Warriors, Assassins, Engineers, and even a Vampire. I have now become a true hero, and a new threat to the Thalmor... I am Vahl, Queen of Skyrim and daughter of Houses Redoran and Telvanni, and I'll finish you... Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Skinny Horker Category:Thalmor Category:Vahl Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:H'jar the Assassin's Fanfiction Category:Not Yet Rated